High School Academy
by Sayid dimas-san
Summary: Kisah tentang kehidupan naruto bersama teman-temannya yang konyol dan humoris dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah yang di hadapinya selama ia tinggal di jepang...
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Title : High School Academy : The Teigu Of War**

 **Writer and Author : Sayid Dimas M.I.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan aku pemilik Naruto ama HS DxD ...**

 **CrossOver : Naruto, Akame Ga Kill, High School DxD,Dsb.**

 **Genre : Action , Comedy (maaf kalau garing) , Ecchi , Friendship , Romance.**

 **Pairing : penulis bingung, jadi bantuin tentuin ya, para reader.**

 **Warning : Penulis Newcomer! many typo!**

-Bab 1 -

Di suatu ibukota yang terletak berada diantara pegunungan dan lembah terdapat suatu kerajaan yang pemerintahan-nya agak rusak ( banyak kejahatan dan korop di mana-mana ).

Suatu pagi, di suatu rumah yang beser.Tepatnya di suatu kamar seorang remaja..

Terdengar suara " BYUUR... "

"Bheerrr!Dingin...!" teriak gaje dari seorang remaja yang baru saja di bangunkan dari tidurnya dengan cara yang luar biasa. Dia dibangunkan dengan diguyur air es yang diambil dari dapur (~_~ sadis bener).

"wakwakwakwakwak!" dan si pelaku dari peristiwa menyedihkan ini tertawa dengan tidak jelasnya pula.

Dan sikorban pun mengeluarkan hawa mistis dari tubuhnya sambil memeras baju yang basah karena diguyur air es. " hey..ino... kau menjahiliku lagi... kemari kau! " teriaknya sambil mulai mengejar gadis yang menjahilinya yang tadinya menyedihkan malah tambah menyedihkan ( kasihan ~_~ ).

"hahahahahaha!" sedangkan sigadis malah mengeluarkan tawa yang semakin menggelegar sambil berlari menuju keruang tengah dimana disana terdapat iblis yang terlihat muda dan cantik walau terdapat beberapa kriput di wajahnya.

"ino! Berhenti kau!" teriak sang korban sambil terus mengejar sipelaku tindakan tak senonoh tadi. Dan sikorban inilah tidak lain adalah karakter utama dari fiction ini.

Pause

Hai, namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Warna rambutku pirang menyala dengan gaya rambut agak panjang (seperti aja usui dari kaichou wa maid-sama) dengan bagian belakang lebih panjang, warna mata biru langit, tubuh atletis, kulit berwarna agak putih, walaupun wajahku tampan tapi wajahku juga agak mirip preman yang membuatku mendapat banyak masalah, ditambah aku memiliki tato kanji di lengan kananku yang bertuliskan "AOI" yang artinya biru dan telinga kanan kuberi sedikit pierching membuatku semakin terlihat liar. Kesukaan ramen, warna biru laut dan jingga, gaming, bermain tombak, dan yang aneh adalah aku yang suka main viola dan piano. yang tak kusuka yaitu yang mengganggu waktu santaiku. Aku merupakan iblis yang memiliki teman dengan otak yang hampir tak waras semua. Senjataku tombak bisa dibilang sejenis Teigu sih.

Resume

"hahahahahaha! Ayo Naru-kun kejar terus! Ahahahaha!" Teriak ino dengan keras-nya sambil berlari, dia segera bergegas menuju arah tangga, lalu ino melompati tangga dan mendarat dengan mulus.

"Hey Ino tunggu kau, akan aku tanggkap kau...awas saja." Ucap naruto sambil berlari menuju tangga. Tetapi saat melintasi tangga naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya, naruto langsung terjatuh dengan wajah-nya yang menghantam lantai dengan keras-nya. "Adaaw...wajahku " teriak naruto sambil berusaha berdiri lagi " Ino awas kau.." teriak naruto sambil berlari mengejar ino yang menuju meja makan.

Pause

Ino Yamanaka!,aku berasal dari prancis, tetapi aku tinggal di prancis.Warna rambutku adalah pirang pucat dengan gaya poni bagian kananku menutupi sebagian wajahku sedangkan sebelah kiri wajahku hanya memperlihatkan sedikit poni lalu sisi kanan dan kiriku panjangnya hanya seleher sehingga bagian depan membingkai wajahku dan bagian rambut bagian belakang yang panjangnya sampai betisku aku kepang dan ujungnya aku tali dengan pita ungu, aku senang karena dadaku sangat berisi dan bentuk tubuhku menurutku indah serta wajah yang menurutku cantik, kulit sangat putih, warna mata biru laut. Aku suka michael-san, kopi, menjahili naru-kun, gaming, warna biru langit dan ungu, main tombak, masak, sesuatu yang manis, dan main viola. Yang tak kusuka olahraga di luar ruangan, jalan-jalan, sesuatu yang menggangguku ketika aku bermalas-malasan. Aku adalah salah seseorang yang tinggal bersama naru-kun,Senjataku tombak dan Pedang.

Resume

Nah, melihat adegan kejar-kejaran, sang wanita galak kriputan pun tersenyum. "Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, berhenti kejar-kejaran nanti makanan yang kubuat tumpah loh." Ujarnya menasihati mereka berdua yang kejar-kejaran tadi.

Mereka berhenti sejenak dan menatap sikriput tadi.

"biarin, makanan buatan Tsunade-san kan gak enak." Balas Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya.

Twich!

"ho oh, bener tuh masakan oba-san emang yang terburuk." timpal Naruto setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

Twich!

"menurutmu makanan Tsunade-san harus diapakan, Naru-kun?" tanya Ino meminta pendapat dari Naruto seraya mendekat kearahnya.

"mungkin dibakar aja." Jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan mata, melipat tangan di dada serta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. (_)

Tsunade pun langsung mendekati mereka berdua sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya sambil mengeluarkan hawa misterius...

"Bletak"

"Bletak"

"adaw!" teriak mereka berdua sambil memegang benjolan dikepala masing-masing setelah di jitak oleh si kriput pembuat makanan tadi.

Sang kriput mengeluarkan hawa suram dari belakangnya. "Naruto-kun..." kata-katanya terdengar berat dan membuat Naruto langsung menelan paksa ludahnya. "cepat mandi..!!" Lalu dia mengubah arah pandangannya kearah Ino. "dan Ino-chan." Kali ini si pirang cantiklah yang harus menelan paksa ludahnya sendiri. "siapkan buku-bukumu dan Naruto untuk hari pertama sekolah kalian."

Pause

Namaku Tsunade,Tsunade senju. Ciri-ciriku rambut pirang lurus sebahu yang biasanya terus terikat dua ekor kuda longgar,tubuhku lumayan berisi, warna mata cokelat, warna kulit putih, dan walaupun aku lumayan cantik tapi aku sudah berumur (sudah mulai tua). Kesukaan dada ayam, memasak, membaca, mengurus rumah , berolahraga, dan bersantai. Yang tak kusuka, yang mengejek makananku atau kriputku, author/writer (︶_︶), dan lain-lain.aku juga merupakan pengurus dari penginapan ini lebih tepatnya rumah naruto-kun (~_~").

Resume

"i-iya..." ucap mereka berdua.

"Wuzzz!" merekapun langsung melaksanakan apa yang diinstruksikan sang bibi.

"haah... mereka itu selalu begitu..." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum hangat.

Naruto langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat mandi,ketika naruto hendak pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat tangga,naruto tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sama-sama tinggal disini..

Terdengar suara "Braak..".

(Mereka jatuh bersamaan...)

"adaw!kepalaku..!" ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya...pada saat yang sama...terdengar suara seseorang.

"adaaw…sakitnya" ucap seseorang itu.

Ketika naruto ingin mebuka matanya,tangan-nya merasa sedang memegang (walaupun agak kasar) sesuatu yang lembut (hehehehe),dia pun mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan...seketika itu naruto terteguk malu karna tau siapa yang telah dia tabrak tadi ialah seorang wanita. ( ﹏ )

"na..naruto-kun, bisa to..lo..ng lepaskan tanganmu dari da..da..ku ."ucap lembut dari wanita itu..naruto langsung sadar setelah tersipu malu,dia lalu melihat bahwa tangannya lagi memegang dada wanita (oppai),

naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dada wanita itu...

"gomen nasai...hinata-chan."ujar Naruto sambil beberapa kali menundukan kepalanya sambil tersipu malu.

"aku ...tidak..apa-apa naruto-kun."ujar Hinata sambil terseyum malu.

"kamu tidak apa-apa kan hinata-chan..?"ucap Naruto karna khawatir.

"aku tidak papa kok, naruto-kun apakah kamu tidak mandi sekarang kan hari pertama kamu ke sekolah..?"ujar Hinata sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Oohh iya makasih ya hinata,telah mengigatkan aku."ujar Naruto sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah naruto selesai mandi dan memakai baju.Ia langsung bergegas menuju ruang tengah , ketika dia sampai di ruang tengah?

"Ohayou gozaimasu.!!" Ujar Naruto sambil berteriak,ia terdiam sejenak setelah melihat keadaan di sekeliling-nya yang sunyi.

"Eehhh!!..kemana semua orang?" Ujar Naruto dengan keadaan bingung karena tidak ada siapa2 lagi di meja makan.

"Ohayou..naruto-kun." Ujar Tsunade dengan keadaan lemas,karena lelah setelah membuat makanan dan membersihkan rumah.

"Oba-san kemana semua orang?" Ujar Naruto dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Pada saat yang sama datanglah Ino dengan membawa tas miliknya

menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Ohayou..Naruto-kun!..Ohayou..Oba-san!." Ujar Ino.

"O-ohayou.." Ucap mereka berdua.

Tsunade lalu berbicara kepada mereka bahwa semua orang sudah pergi dari pagi, pada saat Naruto dan Ino sedang mandi (mereka tidak mandi bersama lho).

"Ittekimasu." Ujar Naruto mengucapkan salam untuk keluar rumah kepada Tsunade yang berada di depan pintu rumah.

"Ittekimaaaaaasu! Tsunade-san!" teriak Ino kearah tsunade dengan ceria.

"Itterasai." balas tsunade dengan seyum hangatnya.

Dan merekapun berjalan berdua. Melewati gerbang rumah mereka.

"Naru-kun, aku sangat bersemangat ke sekolah..." ujar Ino dengan wajah masam.

Naruto facepalm mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino yang berbeda dengan gestur tubuhnya. "tubuhmu tak bereaksi sama dengan ucapanmu." Ujar Naruto datar.

"..." Ino terdiam berhenti dan hanya menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan yang mencurigakan.

"?" Naruto bingung dengan tingkah Ino dan balik menatap Ino.

"Naru-kun..." sebut Ino dengan nada lembut.

"ya, kenapa?" entah kenapa Naruto merasa ada yang gak beres.

"gendong aku." Ujar Ino nyengir gaje. "habis sekolahnya jauh banget, aku lelah..." lanjutnya.

Naruto facepalm lagi. "Oi pemalas, jarak sekolah dengan rumah kita hanya 500 meter, dan kita belum menempuh 1/8 jalan. Itu artinya kita masih berjalan kurang libih sejauh 62 meter saja. Dan kau bilang lelah? Yang benar saja, dasar pemalas." Ujar Naruto memandang datar Ino dengan facepalm.

"mou... kasar sekali, aku ini kan gadis yang lemah lembut dan cepat lelah." Balas Ino sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang dimanis-maniskan.

"lemah lembut apanya? Kau itu pemalas, suka jahilin, pembawa sial, dan gak waras." Ujar Naruto. "gak mau." Ujar Naruto dengan nada kemudian langsung melanjutkan jalannya yang berhenti dikarenakan hal gak jelas.

"puk" terdapat tangan yang mengalung di leher Naruto dan tubuh yang menggantung di punggungnya serta benda empuk yang menghimpit punggungnya."kumohon..." ucap Ino lembut membuat tubuh Naruto merinding .

Akhirnya Naruto membiarkan Ino berada di punggungnya. Dan lima menit kemudian setelah dia berjalan sambil menggendong Ino, ia mendengar dengkuran halus dari Ino yang menandakan bahwa dia telah tidur. Hal ini kembali membuat Naruto facepalm. "bagus, 5 menit. Ini rekor terbarumu Ino... kau dan kemalasanmu." Ujarnya menggerutu dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian merekapun akhirnya sampai di gerbang. Namun semangat Naruto makin ngedrop. Bukan karena gadis yang ia gendong tapi karena teriakan-teriakan gaje oleh para cowok dari sekolahan ini. Lalu Naruto menatap mereka dan merekapun diam ketakutan.

Salah satu cowok berlari dengan cepat-nya dari arah gerbang dia mengarah menuju mereka,lebih tepat-nya ke arah Naruto. Seseorang itu lalu menabrak Naruto dengan keras-nya, tetapi bukan Naruto yang jatuh malah cowok itu yang jatuh karna menabrak Naruto.

"Hey kalau jalan hati-hati!" Ucap Naruto sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Gomen nasai.." ucap cowok itu sambil menundukan kepala.

"Baiklah..lain kali hati-hati ya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'siapa sebenarnya orang itu, kenapa tubuh-nya sangat kuat.' Ucap cowok itu di dalam hati. "Hei, kau murid baru ya?" sentaknya. Sedangkan sang karakter utama kita hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil menggerutu mendengar ucapan selamat datang dari mereka dan juga para siswi yang sedikit ketakutan ketika dia melewati mereka.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri sekolahan ini dengan tujuan mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Oh iya nama sekolahan ini adalah _SMA Sakura_ bisa dibilang seperti _Academy_ dan mereka berdua merupakan murid baru di sekolahan ini.

"haah... yang mana ruangan kepala sekolahan ni?" ujarnya menggerutu setelah lama mencari tapi tak ketemu-ketemu.

Dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya Naruto yang menggendong Ino nyasar dan melihat ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Penelitian Ilmu-Gaib Club'. Dia yang melihatnya pun langsung facepalm dan dengan gak jelasnya membatin 'Gaib? Sepertinya tentang hal mistis saja.

"permisi..." ujarnya dengan takut-takut tengok kanan, tengok kiri, tengok belakang, tengok depan (?). Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ia ditangkap dari belakang.(ｏ)

"ara-ara, ya? ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujar sesuatu dengan suara yang bisa bikin Naruto makin merinding disko.

Dan... ba! Ternyata yang keluar adalah gadis iblis bertubuh molek, bersurai hitam legam yang bagian belakangnya diikat kuncir kuda, beriris ungu, dan berwajah menawan lengkap dengan senyumannya. Tunggu, sepertinya Naruto kenal dia. Tapi dia lupa siapa gadis didepannya itu siapa.（ˇˍˇ）

"ara, ternyata Naruto-san. Mencari Buchou ya? Tapi sayang, dia tidak sedang ada disini." Ujarnya masih dengan senyumannya. Dan Naruto dengan gak jelasnya membatin lagi 'siapa dia? Sok kenal banget. Ato aku aja yang udah pikun. Buchou? Siapa itu Buchou? Ato jangan-jangan ketua dari penelitian ilmu-gaib club disini? Hiii! Aku nggak mau mati muda. Halah, masa bodo, aku kan cuma mau nanya jalan. " Ano... bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana ruangan kepala sekolah? Kami murid baru disini." Ujarnya.

"ara, Naruto-san dan teman manismu ,murid baru ya disini. Ara, mari aku tunjukkan jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah... ufufufufufu..." ajaknya diakhiri dengan tawa sadis.

'halah, manis apanya. Teman yang kugendong ini itu pemalas, jahil, dan merepotkan. Mananya coba yang manis... eeeh tunggu-tunggu... kok dia bisa tau kalo Ino itu Temanku? Siapa dia? Huaaagh! Terserah deh yang penting dia mau kasih tau jalan.' Batin Naruto nista dengan wajah konyol.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan ruangan Kepala sekolah.

"Arigatou sudah mengantarkan kami sampai disini. Maaf merepotkan." Ujar Naruto.

"ara, sama-sama. Oke, aku kembali ke club dulu ya, ja.." balas gadis itu.

"eh, tunggu pemudi-san." Seru Naruto.

Sedangkan yang di beri seruan mengerutkan alisnya. "ya?"

"namamu siapa? Kenapa kau tahu yang kugendong ini Temanku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent.

"Gubrak!"

Sang gadispun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sambil menggosok kepalanya ia berkata. "ara-ara, kau melupakan ku Naruto-san. Namaku Akeno Himejima, aku adalah queen Rias. Dan aku tahu Ino-chan adalah Teman masa kecil mu sejak kau menyatakan cinta kepada Rias... ufufufufufu... sayangnya kau ditolak Rias fufufufufu..." ujarnya dengan akhiran tawa khasnya.

Oke, sekarang Naruto ingat. "sial, kenapa Oba-san menyuruhku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Kejadian 'itu' masih membuatku malu. Dan sekarang dia membuatku kembali bertemu dengannya. Shit! tripple shit! (?)" Batin Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. "a-ah... iya maaf. Aku melupakanmu Akeno-san." Ujar Naruto meminta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya melupakan seonggok iblis di belakangnya.

"bruk!"

"Aduh, Pantatku!" jerit Ino sebab di jatuhkan dalam keadaan tidur. "baka-naru-kun! Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku!" teriak Ino sambil berdiri dan menggosok bokong mulus dan berisinya (hehehehe).

"e-ehehehehe... maaf... gak sengaja. Lagipula kita sudah sampai di sekolahan kok." Balas Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. "jangan dijatuhin juga kali, dasar, Naruto-sama!" ucap Ino ketus. Lalu ia mengubah arah pandangnya kearah Akeno. "oh, Akeno-san, apa kabar. Kau sekolah disini ya.. bagaimana kabar Rias-Ojou-chan?" tanya Ino tersenyum senang bertemu dengan Akeno.

Entah apa hubungan mereka, Naruto terlihat tidak perduli dan otaknya sibuk memikirkan hal lain.

"ara-ara, dia sangat baik. Kami mendapat keluarga baru yang istimewa, seorang Sekiryuutei. Namanya adalah Issei, Issei Hyoudou dan seorang biarawati bernama Asia Argento ." Ujar Akeno dengan logatnya.

"wuih! Keren tuh. Kapan-kapan temukan kami dengan mereka ya, Akeno-san." Balas Ino dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

'benar-benar pembawa sial.' Batin Naruto nista.

"ara, tentu saja, kalian bisa keclub kami nanti siang." Balas Akeno dengan senang hati. "kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya, jaa Ino-chan..." lanjutnya lalu berjalan kembali kearah dari mana mereka datang tadi.

Naruto dan Ino melanjutkan langkah nya menuju ruang kepala sekolah..

"jaa... Akeno-san..." Balas Ino. "nah, sekarang kita ngapain Naru-kun?"

"Kau ini dari tadi selalu pembuat masalah?" balas Naru dengan wajah menyakinkan sehingga membuat Ino mengangguk paham. "ya masuk lah...emang mau ngapain lagi, kalau kamu membuat masalah lagi kamu akan aku cium! Pemalas-chan..." lanjutnya dengan nada ketus.

Mendengarnya, Ino mengecutkan bibir ranumnya. "mou, aku kan hanya bertanya."

Kelas XlI C

Wuih, kelas ini ya ampun. Liat aja, kertas-kertas beterbangan, Bukan para Siswa yang ribut,melainkan para Siswi yang saling ngobrol tanpa ada yang mengontrolnya dari yang cekcok sampai yang rebutan pasangan. Dan kedua karakter utama yang akan memasuki kelas ini langsung menatap horor kelas itu. 'tu kelas ato pasar minggu? Rame amat...' batin mereka.

"cklek..." guru yang mereka ikutipun membuka pintu ruangan kelas itu, dan seketika kelas itu langsung jadi sunyi bagai malam yang sepi (?).

'gilaaa! Langsung diam!' batin Naruto dan Ino facepalm dengan calon ruang kelas mereka.

Sang guru memasuki kelas itu seraya memberi isyarat untuk menunggu di depan pintu kelas.

"kau tau Ino, hidupku dipenuhi hal-hal gila. Dan kau adalah hal tergila yang pernah kutemui. Dan sekarang aku akan masuk ke kelas yang gila pula." Ujar Naruto menggerutu curhat kepada Gadis disampingnya seraya menatap matanya dengan pandangan datar.

Dan Inopun yang mendengarnya hanya mengeluarkan tawa halusnya.

"Namikaze-san, Yamanaka-san, silahkan masuk..." merasa dipanggil, merekapun memasuki ruangan bersama-sama. Tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari Ino menyebabkan Ino tidak kelihatan jika dilihat dari samping.

Lalu setelah sampai disamping sang guru, Naruto dan Ino menghadap kearah murid-murid yang lain. "nah, silahkan kalian berdua mengenalkan diri kalian." Ujar sang guru mempersilahkan duo blonde itu.

"Yamanaka Ino, Namaku Yamanaka Ino, umur 17 tahun, lahir pada tanggal 23 September, berasal dari prancis tapi sejak usia 8 tahun saya pernah tinggal di jepang" ujar Ino seraya memejamkan mata dan menyelipkan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya ke belakang telinga kanannya. Dengan jari yang masih menyentuh ujung poni itu ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tersenyum manis seraya berkata. "salam kenal, mohon bantuannya... minna"

Hal kecil yang dilakukan Ino ini membuat para laki-laki diam dengan mulut menganga dan hidung yang mimisan secara berjamaah. Dan para siswi tersenyum hangat kearah Ino.

"kirei..." ujar salah satu siswa disana.

"Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha! Kawai! Huha!" seru para siswa bersama-sama seperti suku asmat dari irian jaya (~_~).

"ehem." Dan sang guru pun hanya berdehem dengan aura suram sebagai backgroundnya membuat para siswa kembali diam seketika. Setelah itu ia kembali melirik Naruto, mempersilahkannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto yang sempat ngedrop kembali menatap datar seisi kelas. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, umur 17 tahun, lahir 10 Oktober di prancis tapi saat saya usia 5 tahun saya pernah tinggal di jepang juga. Salam kenal." Ia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat datar, sedatar karpet dan dengan muka malas. Sebenarnya hampir semua siswi yang memerah melihat wajah tampan Naruto, tapi yang menatap horor dirinya ternyata lebih banyak. Mungkin mereka berfikir kelakuan Naruto seliar penampilannya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangnya keseisi kelas. Namun, ia malah bertatap mata dengan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia tahu. berwajah feminim dan berambut merah maroon, mata kuning kelam yang bening. Aura ini... "Siapakah dia..." gumamnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Kenapa dari banyaknya kelas, ia mendapat kelas dengan suasana yang sangat ingin ia tidak inginkan. Sedangkan pria itu ternyata juga menatapnya dengan wajah biasa2 aja.

"Yamanaka-san, silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong disamping Tohsaka-san , Tohsaka-san , bisa tunjukkan tanganmu? Nah Itu dia, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong itu." Ujar sang guru tersebut menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Tohsaka . Dan ini tentu saja membuat Ino merasa sedikit gugup karna duduk disamping gadis yang di belum kenal.

"Namikaze-san, silahkan kau duduk di bangku kosong disamping Shirou-san."

"Tolong tunjukkan tanganmu Shirou-san." Ujar guru itu dan yang diberi instruksi menunjukkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. Yup dialah Shirou, Shirou Emiya seseorang yang memiliki Aura seperti itu akan menjadi teman sebangku Naruto. Mungkin siswa-siswi biasa akan senang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, dia sangat mencurigainya. "kau bisa duduk disamping pria berwajah feminim yang berambut oranye itu, Namikaze-san"

Naruto mengangguk paham.

Mereka berduapun berjalan ke bangku masing-masing.

"Naru-kun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, bangkuku berada didepan Shirou-san, jadi kau bisa ngajak aku bicara kapan saja." Ujar Ino mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang tengah murung dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan mengangguk dan senyum lemah.

"Terimakasih..."

"sama-sama!"

Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bangkunya kembali.

Naruto kembali bertatap muka dengan Shirou, ia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya.

"O-ohayou, Naruto-kun... apa kabar." Tanya Shirou. Darisini Naruto juga menyadari bahwa ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang bisa merasakan Aura ,mungkin dia juga bisa merasakan Aura milikku.

"Baik,kalau kau?" balas Naruto kemudian menanyakan sesuatu kepada Shirou.

"a-ku baik-baik saja.Mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya y-a ?" " tanya Shirou yang dibalas dengan Naruto dengan anggukan kaku.

"Hey kalau boleh tau kenapa kamu bisa memiliki Aura seperti ini ?" Ucap Naruto karena penasaran tentang Aura ini.

"Oohh..saya sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan pahlawan sejenis archer di dalam tubuh saya, dan saya pernah mengikuti perang cawan suci." Ucap Shirou dengan wajah serius,yang membuat naruto facepalm

'apaan nih? Setahun, aku harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Mana kuat! Bantu aku TUHAN! Berikan kutukanmu kepada Oba-san sialan itu!...' jeritnya dalam hati tanpa merasakan sakit apa-apa.

"baiklah, silahkan buka buku matematika kalian halaman 9 dan bla bla bla..."

"Kringg..Kringg!"

'Para murid dikelas inipun langsung bergegas membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya dan dalam sekejap kelas itu langsung sepi meninggalkan 2 iblis. Hal ini menyebabkan Naruto facepalm kembali. Lalu tiba-tiba Akeno datang ke kelas ini. 'oke, aku nyerah ama takdir yang membawaku kepada hal-hal gila.' Pikirnya.

"Naru-kun, ayo kita ke club Penelitian Ilmu-Gaib. Akeno-san mengajakku dan kau kesana. Dia akan mengenalkan peerage-peerage manis Rias-ojou-chan." Ujar Ino bermaksud mengajak Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan ngedrop gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi.

Merasa ajakan Ino tak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Akeno berujar. "ara, sepertinya Naruto-san kehabisan banyak cairan karna suatu hal." Ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan seringai tipis. Sepertinya dia memiliki maksud tersendiri ketika mengatakan itu.

Naruto merinding seketika dan menatap mereka berdua. "Tadi aku merinding karena hal yang tak kuketahui, apa kalian tahu apa penyebabnya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggosok kedua lengannya yang dijawab dengan gelengan kompak dari mereka berdua.

"oke, karena Naru-kun sudah sadar, ayo kita kesana Akeno-san." Ajak Ino sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengan paksa yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Akeno.

"tunggu, kita mau kemana!" tanya Naruto dengan berseru.

"Ketempat Rias-ojou-chan!" balas Ino ketus.

"oooh...begitu ya" respon naruto dengan ber oh ria dan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu seakan ingat sesuatu ia mengganti raut mukanya dengan wajah terkejut. "HEH!"(ｏ)

Bersambung...

Author Note :

Ket: Iblis disini memiliki 2 makna yaitu " seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari orang normal,atau melebihi manusia lain,dan iblis yang seperti di High School DxD."

Tolong di review ya, aku mau nanya siapa yang cocok dipasangin ama Naruto dan bagaimana kalau di ceritaku ini naruto punya Rikkudo mode bagus gak ya. Oiya, bagaimana cerita pertamaku? Bagus gak? Tolong beri review ya...

Maaf kalau hampir sama kayak potongan Lucifer...karna yang membuat "potongan Lucifer " adalah kawan aku,kami saling membantu satu sama lain...tapi cerita kami berbeda.!! Jangan salah paham dulu.

Arigataougozaimashita...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Title : High School Academy : The Teigu Of War**

 **Writer and Author : Sayid Dimas M.I.**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan aku pemilik Naruto ama HS DxD ...**

 **CrossOver : Naruto, Akame Ga Kill, High School DxD,Dsb.**

 **Genre : Action , Comedy (maaf kalau garing) , Ecchi , Friendship , Romance.**

 **Pairing : penulis bingung, jadi bantuin tentuin ya, para reader.**

 **Warning : Penulis Newcomer! many typo!**

-Bab 2 The First Fight -

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu Penelitian Ilmu-Gaib Club, Akeno segera mendekati pintu ruangan itu " Tadaima " ucap Akeno sambil membuka pintu." Okaeri..Akeno " ujar Rias sambil melihat seseorang yang berada di belakang Akeno yang ia kenal.

" Silahkan masuk Naruto-san, Ino-chan... ufufufufufu... jangan malu-malu ya." Ucap Akeno sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang khas sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya. Perbuatan itu malah membuat Naruto merinding seketika, ketika aku melihat senyum sadisnya serta lidah yang menjilat bibir bawahnya, seketika itu badan naruto menjadi lemas.

Naruto dan ino segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu yang sedikit gelap, " Silahkan duduk Naruto, silahkan duduk Ino..." Ujar seorang laki-laki yang berambut pirang. " Arigataou..." ucap Naruto dan Ino sambil terseyum.

Naruto's POV

"namaku Rias Gremory. Dari klan Gremory yang sudah pasti mengonsumsi bidak King. Mohon bantuannya ya, Naruto-kun..." ujar Gadis merah yang posisinya berada disampingku ini dengan mengeluarkan senyum mautnya menyebabkan tubuhku bergetar pelan. Aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. 'Sialan, apakah aku masih menyukainya!' ujar innerku mencak mencak gak jelas. Oh ayolah kalian tahu kan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Penolakannya dulu membuatku terlalu malu bahkan untuk membayangkannya. Dan sekarang apa? Berbicara? Nasib buruk selalu menimpaku, sial!

"ara, Namaku Akeno Himejima. Bidak Queen dari Buchou, mohon bantuannya ya ufufufufu." Yang ini malah membuatku merinding seketika ketika aku melihat senyum sadisnya serta lidah yang menjilat bibir bawahnya seakan-akan dia akan memakanku hidup-hidup ditambah tawa sensualnya yang malah membuat buluku langsung berdiri.

"A-ano.. namaku Asia, Asia Argento. A-aku dibangkitkan dengan satu bidak bishop oleh Buchou. M-ohohn, bantuannya..." ujar gadis mini bersurai pirang dengan mata sayunya yang bergetar gugup. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, mengingatkan akan adikku. Oiya, bagaimana kabar adikku ya? Ah sudahlah, diakan memiliki anggota kuat dan sering memenangkan berbagai tournament di sekolahannya.

"Aku Koneko Toujou. Rook Buchou." Ujar gadis loli bersurai dan beriris putih salju dengan pandangan datarnya yang sangat tidak pas dengan perawakannya yang imut membuatku membubarkan hayalan tentang adikku.

"Kiba Yuuto, kau dapat memanggilku apapun yang kau mau. Aku mengonsumsi 1 bidak knight. Salam kenal ya, mohon bantuannya." Kali ini sang pangeran sekolahlah yang mengenalkan diri. Kok aku tahu? Tentu saja, tadi pas aku dan Ino hendak ke kelas. Nah ketika kami baru setengah jalan, kami sempat melihat sesuatu yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para cewek sekolahan. Dan ternyata dialah sesuatu itu. Dia berwajah feminim dan bersurai pirang, dia juga yang mempersilahkan aku dan ino duduk di sofa tadi.

"Namaku Issei Hyoudou. Aku mengonsumsi 8 bidak pawn dan impianku adalah untuk menjadi raja harem!" ujar dari remaja iblis bersurai dan beriris coklat dengan semangat menggebu-gebu dan mata bersinar menatap kearah oppai berisi Ino. Hadeeh... Dia benar-benar mesum. Aku dan Ino tadi juga melihatnya dan dua teman mesumanya sedang dipukuli oleh para cewe dari klub kendo dan saat aku bertanya tentang alasan kenapa dia dipukuli ternyata penyebabnya adalah karena mereka mengintip cewe-cewe itu sedang berganti pakaian. Benar-benar mesum bukan. Tapi, disamping itu, dia merupakan bidak yang mengonsumsi 8 bidak pawn, itu merupakan hal yang tidak biasa. Dan lagi, dia merupakan sekiryuutei yang diceritakan oleh Akeno-san tadi. Sepertinya bocah ini menarik.

"Salam kenal juga Minna! Namaku Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Teman masa kecil dan anggota kelompok dari Naru-kun. Hobiku menikmati serangan dari Naru-kun. Dia sangat ganas saat menyerangku. Senjatanya berbenturan dengan senjataku dengan sangat cepat dan kasar. Tapi aku sangat menikmati setiap tusukan darinya walaupun terasa sakit. Akh!" ujar Ino yang diakhiri dengan desahannya membuatku langsung facepalm. Bagaimana tidak, mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi dari para bidak Rias. Akeno-san mengeluarkan senyum sensualnya kali ini begitu tebal, Rias memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya, Asia wajahnya memerah, Koneko memandangku datar, Kiba-san tersenyum kearahku seakan mengatakan "kau hebat Naruto-sama", dan si gumpalan nafsu Issei langsung tepar dengan hidung mimisan lengkap dengan senyum mesumnya. Oh ayolah, mereka langsung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sebegitu burukkah imageku dimata mereka. Walaupun aku ini orang yang biasa dan bermuka preman, tapi hatiku suci sesuci hati malaikat (~_~). Bagaimana aku yang seperti malaikat ini menjadi iblis mesum dipikiran mereka.

"Duak!"

"Ittai! Mooou, kenapa kau menjitakku Naru-kun!?" seru Ino dengan mata berair sambil menggosok kepalanya yang benjol akibat dari kujitak tadi.

Aku menghela nafas mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak meliat situasi yang tak menguntungkan bagiku. "kau membuat mereka salah paham." Merasa bersalah, aku mengelus kepalanya. Tapi, bukannya membenarkan kata-katanya sebelumnya, dia malah memejamkan mata tersenyum menikmati elusan dikepalanya.

"Duak!" kembali, aku memukul kepalanya. Akibatnya kepalanyapun langsung keluar benjol 2 tingkat.

Dengan mata yang mulai berair lagi ia berkata kembali. "Itai, kenapa kau memukulku lagi! Itu kan memang benar, kita biasanya melakukan latihan dan setiap kali kita melakukannya aku sangat menikmatinya." Aku yang mendengarnya tersenyum. 'Sepertinya kata-katanya kali ini benar.' Ujar innerku tersenyum puas.

Kiba makin melebarkan senyumnya. Tapi, senyuman itu malah makin mencurigakan. Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Kau hebat Naruto-sama, menganggap hal seperti itu sebagai latihan." Ujarnya membuatku langsung menjatuhkan rahangku terbengong dengan mulut terbuka. Aku tarik kata-kataku yang mengatakan Ino kali ini benar. Sebaliknya, ini benar-benar kacau.

Akeno-san terkekeh melihatku yang semakin terpojok. Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino dan dia tidak mau ikut campur. Sialan!

Setelah kejadian yang memalukan itu terjadi naruto dan ino memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, " Arigatou..telah memperbolehkan kami mampir ke sini, walaupun hanya sebentar..hehehehe." ujar Ino sambil terseyum sambil melihat naruto yang lagi murung atas kejadian tadi.

Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, " hay Ino kita memang mau kemana ya? " ucap Naruto dengan pandangan murung dan lesu. " Heh...bukannya kita akan pulang Naruto-kun? " ujar Ino sambil terseyum kecil, " Oohh baiklah mari kita pulang sekarang.." ucap Naruto dengan nada senang mungkin karena dia ingin segera melupakan kejadian tadi.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan sekolah, saat hendak menuju ke arah gerbang Naruto sempat membeli jus jeruk kalengan. Lalu naruto melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Ino yang berada di belakang-nya.

"Naru-kun..." sebut Ino dengan nada lembut.

"ya, kenapa lagi?" entah ada apa Naruto merasa ada yang gak beres tentang tingkah Ino.

"gendong aku." Ujar Ino nyengir gaje. "habisnya jarak sekolah kita ke rumah jauh banget, aku lelah..." lanjutnya.

Tapi Naruto tak merespon apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi, Naruto malah memikirkan tentang pemuda yang menabraknya tadi pagi. ' Siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang menabrak ku tadi pagi, sepertinya dia memiliki aura yang aneh? ' pikir Naruto sambil meminum jus yang ia beli tadi.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang pemuda yang melintas di samping Naruto dengan santainya, 'bukannya itu pemuda yang tadi?' pikir naruto merasa heran. Tak disangka-sangka Ino mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Naruto yang sedang melamun sambil meminum jus nya.

"puk" terdapat tangan yang mengalung di leher Naruto dan tubuh yang menggantung di punggungnya serta benda empuk yang menghimpit punggungnya yang membuat Naruto terkejut, naruto tak sengaja menyemburkan jus yang akan ia minum kearah wajah salah satu pemuda itu...

Salah satu pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada agak keras " Hey kamu ini kenapa, tiba-tiba menyemburkan air ke wajahku? " Naruto langsung menjelaskannya " Maaf...saya gak sengaja, tadi saya kaget karena teman ku tiba-tiba memeluk saya."

Salah satu teman pemuda itu berbicara " hay kamu ngajak berantem ya sama kita? " Ino langsung membela naruto " anu..sebenarnya saya yang salah karena mengagetkan naruto-kun." Ucap Ino sambil menundukan kepalannya, salah satu teman pemuda tadi langsung terkesima oleh wajah manisnya Ino.

Pemuda itu berfikir ' bukannya itu pria yang tadi pagi? ' teman pemuda itu masih melamunkan wajah manisnya ino.

" Ino sebaiknya kau turun dulu ya? " ucap Naruto. Ino segera menuruti apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

" Tapi Naru-kun..nanti kalau kau! " ucap Ino dengan perasaan khawatir tentang naruto.

" Tenang saja aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan itu! " ujar Naruto sambil terseyum kearah Ino. Ino pun terteguk malu saat melihat seyum naruto.

" Hey pemuda siapa nama mu? " ujar naruto dengan menunjuk pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto " Namaku...Tatsumi!! " dan teman pemuda itu juga menjawab " Sedangkan namaku Lubbock!! "

" Namaku Naruto, baiklah aku terima tantangganmu itu! " ucap naruto, naruto tiba-tiba menggerakan tanggan kanannya ke depan..dia mulai mengepalkan tangannya lalu berujar dengan semua semangatnya "Datanglah..!!!" Membuat Tatsumi dan Lubbock terkejut dan terkena gelombang kejut milik Naruto.

Ternyata yang membuat gelombang kejut merupakan senjata tombak milik Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba, " Memendeklah Gae Bolg!! " teriak Naruto. Seketika tombak itu berubah menyerupai pedang...

Tatsumi segera mengeluarkan pedang yang ia bawa di pundaknya, sedangkan Lubbock berbicara " Mari kita mulai Cross Tail.. " sambil menggerakan tangannya.

" Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? " ujar Naruto sambil memastikan keadaan disekitarnya, ia tiba-tiba melemparkan senjatanya dengan sekuat mungkin...

Ting!

Ternyata pedang milik naruto telah ditangkis oleh sebuah benang yang telah dianyam menyerupai tembok... 'Oohh jadi itu Cross Tail sebuah Teigu yang unik, berupa benang panjang ya..menarik juga!'pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Tatsumi langsung melesat kearah Naruto begitu ia melihat pedang yang dilempar oleh naruto tadi. Dia pun terkejut melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak ada pada tempatnya. Ia merasakan ada bahaya dari atas. Diapun melihat naruto dari atas sedang menghunuskan pedang miliknya. Karena tidak memungkinkan untuk menebasnya dengan pedangnya atau menangkisnya, dia melakukan salto ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan naruto.

Tapi, itulah yang direncanakan Naruto. Ia tanpa menunggu jeda langsung menghujamkan sisi bilah pedangnya kedepan kearah Tatsumi. Tepat ketika Tatsumi baru menapaki tanah, bajunya sempat tergores dari depan. Naruto terkejut saat melihat pedangnya yang tidak mengenai musuhnya " Oohh..jadi begitu ya, kau mengikat pedangku dengan benangmu ya!! " ujar naruto sambil melihat Lubbock, Naruto segera melesat kebelakang menjauhi Tatsumi yang tengah terseyum.

Wajah Lubbock mengeras dari tangan kanannya yang tidak memakai senjata Ia mengeluarkan benang yang ia pintal berbentuk lima bilah pedang. " Berkumpullah, benangku..." gumamnya dengan mata menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu juga mengeluarkan aura yang besar dan tiba-tiba terlihat lima bilah pedang pula diatas kepalanya. "Ayo tebas Gae Bolg..." gumamnya menatap datar kearah mereka berdua. Naruto langsung melesat kearah mereka diikuti Tatsumi dan Lubbock yang juga melesat kearahnya.

Lubbock dengan cepatnya melesatkan kelima pedangnya ke Naruto, begitu juga Naruto melesatkan pedangnya ke Lubbock, namun ditangkis oleh benang-benang milik musuhnya. Saat naruto hendak menghindar ternyata kakinya telah terikat oleh benang...

"Storm Wind!!" Teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya, sacara spontan naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan anginnya.

Seketika datanglah angin yang sangat kencang, sampai langit pun menjadi gelap seketika dan membuat senjata milik Lubbock terpental kearah bangunan sekolah. Ino merasa ketakutan karena melihat naruto mulai bertarung dengan serius.

" Naruto-kun hentikan semua ini..." ucap Ino sambil meneteskan air matanya. Seketika angin mulai berhenti dan naruto terseyum kembali " Arigatou Ino.." ujar naruto sambil melihat kearah Tatsumi, ternyata ucapan ino tadi membuat naruto menghentikan kekuatannya.

Tatsumi dan Lubbock sedikit merasa ketakutan akan kekuatan naruto tadi, 'wahh hebat juga dia, bahkan aku belum bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan angin walaupun hanya hembusan saja.' pikir tatsumi sambil sedikit menelan ludahnya.(ｏ)

Saat tatsumi sedeng memperhatikan naruto, dengan cepatnya naruto sudah berada di belakang tatsumi dan lubbock sambil menghuluskan pedangnya kearah mereka berdua...

"Jrash!"

"Ak," Lubbock meringis merasakan perih dilengannya karena telah menjadi korban tebasan naruto. Tetapi tatsumi berhasil menghindari serang naruto yang tiba-tiba datang...

Naruto memandang datar kearah mereka berdua dan berujar. "Saat bertarung, jangan biarkan pikiran kalian pergi kemana-mana, itu mungkin akan membuatmu lengah seperti barusan."

Tatsumi mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto dan memilih untuk membantu lubbock yang sedang terluka, setelah itu tatsumi menutup mata dan mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan tubuh. 'konsentrasi...' hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto merasa bingung. Lalu, tiba-tiba Tatsumi membuka matanya dengan melotot dan Aura kekuatan anginnya tiba-tiba menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

Naruto kaget melihatnya. "i-ini..." gumamnya seraya memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Ia semakin kaget merasa tatsumi telah sampai disampingnya dengan menyeringai seraya menebaskan pedangnya dari arah belakang tubuh Naruto. Tidak mau kehilangan kepalanya, Naruto tentusaja langsung menunduk menghindari tebasan pedang Tatsumi sambil menusukkan pedangnya kearah perut Tatsumi yang memilih untuk mundur kebelakang menghindari serangan Naruto. Naruto tanpa membuang jeda langsung kembali menyerang tatsumi dan kembali melakukan duel berpedang. Tatsumi dalam hal berpedang dan kecepatan sedikit unggul dari Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto lebih unggul dalam hal kelincahan, tekhnik, jurus, sihir, reflek, dan ketenangan serta pertahanan ketimbang dirinya.

Dalam beberapa dentingan pedang saja, Tatsumi berkali-kali hampir menjadi korban tebasan Naruto.

"Jrash!" tapi, sepandai pandai tupai melompat, ia akan jatuh juga. Tatsumi yang terus mengelakpun terkena tebasan di punggung karena terkena pedang Naruto.

Tapi, ketika Naruto hendak mendekati Tatsumi, tatsumi mengangkat pedangnya kedepan sambil berujar "Dengan satu serangan ini!!" Membuat Naruto terkejut oleh gelombang angin milik Tatsumi.

"Whuus!"

"A..., begitu, jadi kau sudah bersemangat lagi ya." Ucap Naruto setelah mendarat dengan cantik (:v) dan melihat Tatsumi yang mulai bersemangat lagi.

Naruto menyeringai mendengarnya. "mari kita lihat, bagaimanakah kuatnya semangatmu itu." Gumamnya seraya kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya kembali.

"Akan aku tebas kepalamu!" teriak Tatsumi melesat kearah Naruto dengan pedangnya yang ditebaskan vertikal kebawah.

Begitu tatsumi sudah siap membabatnya, Naruto dengan tenang menusukkan pedangnya. Namun, pedang itu tidak ditusukkannya kearah Tatsumi, melainkan kearah pedang tatsumi yang membuat tangan tatsumi langsung terpental kembali. Hal ini membutuhkan akurasi yang sangat tepat. Dan Naruto telah melatih tekhnik berpedangnya dengan Ino.

Dengan mementum itu, Naruto tidak membuang kesempatannya. Dia langsung menebaskan pedangnya dari kanan tubuhnya kearah kiri bermasuk membabat kepala lawannya itu. Namun, tatsumi menanggapinya dengan menyeringai percaya diri bahwa dia dapat menghindari senjata Naruto. Namun, itu adalah tindakan yang salah. Dengan cepat, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Pedangnya pun memanjang kembali seperti bentuk semulanya yaitu, tombak dan mengeluarkan angin juga. Tatsumi melihatnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya menyelamatkan kepalanya dari tebasan maut lawannya. Tindakannya berhasil mengamankan kepalanya, namun tidak dengan tangan kirinya yang terkena tebasan tombak Gae Bolg.

"Jrash!"

"Haaaa!" Tatsumi menjerit dengan keras karna tangan kirinya sangat terluka parah sampai ia takdapat merasakan tangan kirinya. Yang ia rasakan hanya rasa sakit di tangan kirinya akibat terkena tebasan tadi. 'kenapa? Kenapa aku tak dapat mengalahkannya!' jerit innernya merasa sedih dengan dirinya yang tak dapat mengalahkan musuhnya itu. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia samar-samar melihat musuhnya yang sudah dalam keadaan siap untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Saat Naruto memiliki kesempatan yang bagus, dia tak melewatkannya naruto secepat mungkin menghuluskan tombaknya kearah Tatsumi yang sudah tak berdaya lagi karena, sudah mendapat banyak luka.

" Hentikan..Naruto-kun ini sudah selesai.." ujar Ino sambil melihat naruto yang sudah hampir mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

"Akan..aku akhiri semua ini!" Teriak naruto sambil menghuluskan tombaknya ke arah tatsumi.

Lubbock tak tinggal diam walaupun dia juga terluka, dia berusaha menahan gerakan naruto menggunakan benangnya namun selalu gagal karna, naruto terlalu lincah. "Tatsumi cepat menghindar!!" Teriak lubbock sambil terus berusaha menghentikan naruto.

Saat tombak naruto sudah hampir mengenai tatsumi yang sudah tak berdaya, tiba-tiba datang dari arah atas seseorang yang memakai baju zirah dengan cepatnya. 'Sepertinya dia mau menghalangiku, tapi biarlah akan aku tebas sekalian!' pikir Naruto sambil terus menghuluskan tombaknya kearah mereka.

"dhuar!"

Dia mendarat dengan sangat dahsyatnya sampai permukaan tanah menjadi berlubang sangat dalam...

"Ting!"

Pria itu menangkis serangan naruto dengan tombaknya, "Hay pemuda kekuatanmu hebat juga, tapi kau harus berhenti sebelum kau menyakiti dirimu!" Ucap seseorang itu sambil menatap naruto.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau ikut campur?" Ujar naruto sambil mengayunkan tombaknya kembali.

Pria itu tak menjawab, namun dia malah menangkis serangan naruto dengan mudahnya. Pria itu berujar "akan aku sudahi semua ini!" pria itu dengan cepatnya memukul perut naruto dengan kuatnya, naruto tak sempat mengelak namun dia sedikit menangkisnya dengan pangkal tombaknya.

"Ak!" Teriak Naruto dengan kerasanya sambil merasakan sakit diperutnya, dia terpental sangat jauh sampai menghantam tembok depan sekolah.

"Naruto-kun.." teriak Ino sambil meneteskan air mata saat berlari menuju kearah naruto.

Pria itu segera menggendong Lubbock dan Tatsumi yang sudah tak berdaya, tatsumi sempat berujar "T-ternyata..kau Aniki?". Mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Saat Ino sudah berada di samping naruto yang terluka karena pukulan tadi. Naruto berujar "M-mari k-kita pulang Ino?" dengan suara terbata-bata sambil terseyum melihat Ino yang tengah menangisinya. Ino dan Naruto pun juga segera meninggalkan tempat itu, dengan keadaan naruto yang parah.

Bersambung...

Author Note :

Hay, akhirnya update lagi... wuuhuu! Kali ini dibumbui adegan action yang 'mungkin' menegangkan wkwkwkwk. Terimakasih karena telah membaca dan mereviez. Penulis mengerti betul kalau fict ini masih belum sempurna, jadi review ya... aku mau tau, tanggapan pembaca lebih lanjut. Oiya ini ada info tentang salah satu anggota kelompok Naruto yang akan dibentuk :

Tatsumi

Strength : C

Endurance : B

Agility : A

Speed : A

Attack : A

Defense : B

Accuration : B

Mage : B

Luck : B

Element : Angin

Weapon : Sword Tatsumi

Skill : Sword Skill (A)

Status :

Merupakan salah satu anggota kelompok yang akan dibentuk oleh naruto dalam menghadapi kejahatan di Ibukota. Tatsumi bisa dibilang masih Newbie " Pemula " jika dibandingkan dengan anggota kelompok Night Raid lainnya. Namun secara dasar, Tatsumi sangat lihai dalam bermain pedang. Kemampuannya dalam beratarung secara perlahan terus meningkat.

Awalnya, Tatsumi pergi ke kota setelah berjanji akan mencari kedamaian untuk desanya. Ditengah impian itu, ia bertemu dengan seseorang dan direkrut untuk masuk ke kelompok Night Raid. Dia seorang pemuda bersifat ceria dan suka menolong, ia bersekolah di SMA Sakura bersama teman-temannya.

Lubbock

Strength : C

Endurance : B

Agility : A

Speed : A

Attack : A

Defense : B

Accuration : B

Mage : B

Luck : C

Element : -

Weapon : Teigu Cross Tail

Skill : Thread Skill Cross Tail (S)

Status :

Merupakan salah satu anggota kelompok yang akan dibentuk oleh naruto dalam menghadapi kejahatan di Ibukota. Dia seorang pemuda priang dan ceria, ia bersekolah di SMA Sakura bersama teman-temannya. Lubbock sangat mengagumi Najenda, buat dirinya Najenda adalah alasan kedua dia bergabung dengan kelompok Night Raid.

Ia memiliki Teigu yang unik, yaitu benang panjang, tajam, kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari baja, teigunya bernama Cross Tail, sebuah benang yang terbuat dari bulu Naga, Dangers Beast Kelas Mega yang hidup di Awan Timur.

Keahliannya terdapat pada caranya mengoperasikan benang miliknya. Ia lincah dalam bergerak dan juga lincah dalam mengusung rencana sebelum benangnya kembali ketangannya. Lubbock tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus dibidang fisiknya namun lebih ke taktik dalam bertarung.


End file.
